When it all went right
by PurpleOwl4
Summary: The moment of realisation came at different times for each of them. When and Why the black sisters realised that the pureblood mania was wrong, with a bit of sisterly love thrown in, NOT INCEST


**A/N first story, yada yada sorry about the title, I really like reveiws(sorry to be annoying). I like the black sisters, and I figure that there is more to the story than J.K says**

The moment of realization came at different times for each of them.

For Andy, It came when she looked through a book of pureblood genealogy. She was 13, in her third year at school. That day in the library, she had met a fourth year, a boy who was also cramming for the exam he had not studied for, the one the next day. They had bumped into each other, reaching for the same book. In an utterly cliché moment, their hands had touched and a spark flew, though in this case it was merely static electricity. They had both apologized and he ended up helping her study. She had gotten an O, for the first time ever. They had met again, after the exam. She had asked his name. They spent the afternoon together, and she fell deeper and deeper into love as the time passed. That night before bed, she had looked up 'Tonks' in her magical book of genealogy. It had the name under 'mudblood' rather than the 'pureblood' heading she had expected. She froze in shock. She had been raised on the view that only purebloods were people and that a mudblood or a half-blood, let alone a muggle were scum, unable to talk intelligently due to a lack of a proper brain. Ted was normal though, nicer than many of the 'proper wizards' she knew. She ran to find her sisters, to tell them everything. Bella and Cissy had looked at her in disgust, shock and horror and had owled their parents, who owled back extremely fast, telling her sisters, her best friends since birth, to cut ties with her, and that she was a filthy blood traitor. Ted had found her, curled up and crying, in a disused cupboard under the stairs, where she had ran with the howler she had been sent. He comforted her and told her the truth about pure blood views. His parents all but adopted her, taking her in in the holidays and raising her as their own. They had been overjoyed when Ted proposed and she became truly family, with her only real regret being her sisters, left behind in ignorance.

For Cissy, it came when her son's first word came. It was not mama or dada. No, it was pureblood. When he spoke it, she was rocking him in the ebony rocking chair Lucius had bought specially for the birth of their first child. He was cooing and laughing, looking up at her in innocent happiness. She had been delighted, till the word itself hit her brain. She stopped; horrified that the quest for 'purity' had taken over their lives so much that it was the thing that her infant son heard most. The epiphany had continued until she had realized that the whole view was wrong. She had flooed Lucius, telling him to come home straight away. They had talked for hours, her trying to convince him that the quest was wrong, him refusing to believe it. Eventually, she realized that her husband was not strong enough to battle the brainwashing that he had had since childhood. Rather than lose him and Draco, she pretended to have had her mind invaded by a member of the order, pretended to come back to her senses. She pleaded exhaustion, saying that the fight for her mind had tired her out. He hurried her upstairs, not willing to risk her health after the difficult pregnancy. After he had left her tucked up in bed, she conjured some parchment and a quill. She wrote to Andy, apologizing for her behavior, asking her advice. Andromeda wrote back quickly, telling her to pretend, but to try to save her son from the worst of the brainwashing. They kept up a secret correspondence after that and she regained the sister she thought she had lost. Her biggest regret was that Lucius got to Draco first, instilling in him the values she had secretly rejected. All she could do was stop him from attending Durmstrang. After the battle, she was delighted; she had her son and husband on the side of the light. Bella was gone, though, Bella, so strong in her cause, so weak in her resistance to her parent's wants.

For Bella, the moment never came. She lived her life thinking and acting like a strong person but in truth she was the weakest of her sisters. She had listened to the teachings of her family and had not had the strength of mind to break free. She had not even mourned the loss of her younger sister, believing that she was a blood traitor as her parents had told her, and ignored had her youngest sister in favor of the cause. She died for Voldemort, as she had lived, regretting only for a fleeting moment before dying that she had lost her sisters, the best friends of her childhood.


End file.
